


Attention

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: As usual I never proofread, Briwoon mentions, Canon Compliant, Concerts, Drabble, Jae and Pil I think u know the dynamic, M/M, Sungjin and Dowoon are there, Tags Are Hard, they don't do anything though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Dating Wonpil isn't too hard, he only wants all of your attention. And only all the time. Jae can handle it.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Based on all the videos I have seen of Wonpil randomly going across the stage to smack Jae.

Of course he could hear the _pat, pat, pat_ behind him. Of course he could. And of course he was expecting the light slap against his shoulder. This was all too normal for them by now. He knew exactly what Wonpil wanted from him. But he didn't give the younger the satisfaction of having his attention, not just yet. He kept his gaze on Young K, who was watching the younger member probably walk away while Dowoon and Sungjin were speaking to the MyDays in the crowd.

The footsteps that had gone quiet and then silent suddenly came back, as Jae was expecting. He heard a "hmph!" from behind him, followed by two more quick slaps on the shoulder. He tried not to laugh, and ended up with a big smile as he turned around. "Can I help you?" he said to the pouting man.

Wonpil only let out another "hmph" and a "Pay attention to me!" before turning on his heel and walking away. He would glance back every so often to make sure Jae was still watching him before going back to Cindy's side.

He crossed his arms once he was back in position, and a staring contest ensued. Jae wasn't sure what Sungjin had said to the crowd, he wasn't really listening anymore. But he could hear their excited screams in the midst of his and Wonpil's staring. "Are you happy now?" he mouthed to the keyboardist, who was now grinning.

"Are you? You're a terrible boyfriend," Wonpil mouthed back. Then Sungjin was getting back in place and so was Dowoon. Jae and Young K took that as their cue to stand back up.

"You two have such a weird flirting dynamic," the bassist said, putting his instrument back over his shoulder to play. Jae glanced back at Wonpil who was now looking at the sea of MyDays.

"At least we _have_ a flirting dynamic. You and Dowoon could never."

"I- We have a flirting dynamic!"

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Wonpil heard the hotel room door open before feeling the bed dip behind him. He knew who it was, but he glanced behind him anyways. He turned over so he could face Jae while the older pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Wonpil's torso.

"Took you long enough," Wonpil said, letting his own arms encircle Jae as he placed a kiss on Wonpil's head. Wonpil couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he nuzzled into Jae's chest.

"Yeah? Well, you have all my attention now."


End file.
